


It's Not Smart to Pick a Fight with a Wolf

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cats, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not smart to pick a fight with a wolf?Lead designer for Caliper Ltd, weapons manufacturer, you were sent to stay aboard a GAR ship with a clone unit to run tests on new designs and weaponry. Commander Wolffe is less than pleased to have a Civvie wandering about his ship, much less her mean-tempered tomcat, but an order from General Koon is an order he can't disobey.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Kudos: 14





	It's Not Smart to Pick a Fight with a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> watch me make shit up about weapons and space.

Merillion was a mean old cat, and a right bastard a fair bit of the time. He had a fighting spirit and was not at all hesitant to take a swipe at your nose if you tried to pet him and he wasn't in the mood. He was a large tabby cat with a missing eye and had two torn ears. His tail had been broken at some point in the past as well, leaving it crooked two thirds of the way from the base. All in all, he looked like a vicious street cat, and maybe he had been once, but you'd found him eight years ago and fallen in love with the scraggly monster that had appeared half dead on your front step. 

Most of the time he was indifferent, occasionally he was an asshole, but sometimes he was the sweetest beast you could ever hope to have, a purring puddle with paws. Now was not one of the latter times.

You sat at your desk, nervously fidgeting in the holofield, waiting for the call to come in. Your assignment. The biggest one of your life, probably.

Merillion stalked over to your desk, intent gleaming in his yellow eye. He glared at the holoprojector unit and leaped onto the desk just in time for the call to come through. The Jedi. The generals of the Grand Army of the Republic. And your fucking cat was raising one mischievous paw to swipe them off the desk.

"Merillion!" you squawked. "No!" and snatched him off the table just in time. Sometimes you swore the little miscreant knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

"Miss L/n? Are you quite alright?" The polished Coruscanti accent of a bearded Jedi cut through the silence on the other end as the Jedi materialized in front of you. You wanted to die. You seriously wanted to die. It was time to pack up and vanish to Hoth to live out your days as a tauntaun herder. This was it. Goodbye, job. Goodbye, life. 

You cleared your throat.

"I'm so sorry, my cat just tried to break my holoprojector." The little bastard had the audacity to sit in your lap and _meow_ at the Jedi flickering blue before you. 

_You little furry asshole,_ you thought with all the venom you could muster.

A young Jedi with long hair coughed suddenly and the bearded Jedi shot him a look before continuing.

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi and my associates are Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, and Ki Adi Mundi," he said, gesturing to each in turn. "We'd like to discuss your placement within the fleet."

* * *

The questions took less time than you would have thought, mostly asking about your past and any combat experience and some basic information about the ranks and divisions and what they meant. When it was your turn to ask questions, you had jumped right into the day to day operations of the fleet and when you would be allowed to inspect and test the weaponry and when you would be allowed to discuss the tech with the troopers themselves. The answer was almost invariably "you will be notified by your general's commander when you have been assigned" which you wouldn't pretend wasn't annoying as all get-out.

"So when will I be assigned to a general? When will I be leaving?"

"You will be assigned to a general by the end of this week and you will be shipping out in three standard weeks," Obi-wan Kenobi had answered.

"Thank you, I assume I can expect to be sent the details of what I need to bring and which hangar to report to at that time as well?" you asked, absently petting Merillion. "Can I bring my cat?" you added with a joking grin.

"Of course. We look forward to working with Caliper Ltd. and wish to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you, I look forward to representing the company in these trying times."

The holoscreen turned off with a faint click.

"You just _had_ to embarrass me in front of a bunch of high-ranking Jedi, didn't you."

You paused for a second. "You're lucky I love you so much. I could hire a petsitter, you know."

Merillion looked sourly up at you with an expression that fully conveyed "leave me here and I will destroy everything you own." 

"You would, wouldn't you." And you kissed him on the head, leaving him awfully disgruntled, scampering away from any further affectionate assault.

* * *

It was nearly three days later when you were idly looking over some promising reports from the research and development team that you received the notification. 

_Dear Miss L/n,_

_We have come to a decision. You have been assigned to General Plo Koon. Unfortunately due to an emergency situation, the date of your departure has had to be moved up to four days from now. Commander Wolffe will await you in Hangar 9 at 0800. Please be sure to pack any personal items you wish to have with you and several changes of clothes. Tools, equipment, and toiletries will be provided on the ship._

_Thank you for your understanding,_

_Obi-wan Kenobi_

Four days? Four days was doable. Easy, even. You could do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idc how bad this first ch is i just had to publish something on a fic or i was gonna die


End file.
